Wise Men Say
by roadtovolterra
Summary: Bella has been working at Villa Esme for over a year trying to escape her loveless life with Jacob in Forks. She is assigned to work with some VIP guests who suddenly bring Forks to her. Will love at first sight win out or is it true only fools rush in?
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

I sat their drinks down with a smile. There are very few occasions where one should be this hot and sweaty. Mine was the most unpleasant and lonely of these instances. Villa Esme, Isle Esme's most exclusive resort, always drew the elite and wealthy from all over, myself not included. Five minutes without this pager going off, please!

I run away, I'm exceptionally good at it, look where it's gotten me. My name is Isabella, friends and family call me Bella, the ones I don't run from at least, and I've been here for 439 days, 11 hours and 16 minutes. I found my way here as a senior at the University of Washington. My usual feelings of capture were taking over and I found myself Google-ing internships. The third result brought me here, Villa Esme. I typed the application feverishly though I believed a communication major didn't have a chance in hell. It was FAR. I could breathe. Finally...maybe. Jake would hate it...I had to. Apparently I look good on paper and impress on the phone. Most of all I tired not to sound desperate. They offered me a position and I was ready to leave that day.

Jake and I have/had been together, well, I'm pretty sure since birth. His dad Billy and my dad Charlie are best friends. Our moms were too, before Sarah passed away and Renee ran for the desert. (I blame my running on her, I have mommy issues!) I had been spending a few holiday's here and there with Charlie and then two weeks every summer until Renee met Phil and rather than run away from someone she decided to run with someone and off they ran to Florida. My mom found happiness and I was happy for her, as well as being thrilled that now Phil could parent her free spirit. That's when I moved back to Forks to be with Charlie.

Being us was easy, whether it was mud pies on La Push or holding hands and window shopping in Port Angeles, there never had to be any force. Jake loved me beyond rational love. Maybe that's what bothered me so much, and that's horrible to say. I never wanted to date anyone else, but my heart wasn't settled on Jake either. Although Eric Yorkie, Mike Newton and Tyler Crowley gave it their best shot, I had no desire to entertain anything but friendship with them. My head derived every excuse possible. I was young, my parent's failure of a marriage made me a cynic, maybe I was gay, or I Jake just wasn't it.

School wasn't Jake's 'thing' but after high school he followed me to Peninsula College and then to the University of Washington, even though both were just down the road.

"Jake, I got a summer internship."

"Bella, that's awesome the Forum is going to be so lucky to have you!"

"Not every Communications major runs to the local newspaper for an internship Jake."

"Well then, who's getting the talent that is Bella Swan?"

"Villa Esme"

"Villa Esme? Villa Esme! But that's..."

"I know..."

I was on the plane two weeks later, 3 months of something different, time to clear my head. Jake promised to visit, I prayed he wouldn't scrape up the money for the plane ticket. If he did I could make I would make up some story about staff and visitors.

That was 14 long months ago and I am still here. Jake hasn't visited yet, buying every excuse I threw at him, and Billy really needed him. I'd almost cave, just to see someone not paging me for something.

Buzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz! Speaking of people who need something. The boys...again!

EPOV

She was stunning, every sweaty shirt and frazzled hair on her humidity effected head, stunning. Thank God Emmett was pounding the drinks so we could keep paging her. To Em's ten I've had maybe two, but I can't risk saying something stupid or heaven forbid I try to slip her my room key.

Jasper was marrying my little sister Alice in two weeks and we were here celebrating his upcoming nuptials. Alice was studying in Texas when she brought Jazz home for Thanksgiving. Our parents Carlisle and Esme welcomed Jazz just as openly as they had me, then Rose and finally baby Alice. Though they had tried over the years to have a little one of their own, nothing brought that joy to them and adoption brought them to me. Carlisle was working at Robert Lurie Cancer Center when my mother was confined to the ICU. It was a fight with the flu that was the final one she couldn't win and since my father had passed years earlier, I was left alone, but I had no fear. The Cullens were good to me since I had been here and their unspoken words left me knowing that I would have a home and a family even though my only family had just left this earth.

Emmett is Rose's, well, she hates the term boyfriend...they've been together since junior high. The star football player and the cheerleader. One of those homegrown, destined to be together stories. Em's parents moved for his dad's job after he graduated high school and got a scholarship at UW. He spent one quarter in the dorms and moved in with us, so even though he was already part of the family, that made it official.

And then there's me, I haven't had the luxury of the high school sweetheart, or the undergrad romance. I've loved music, classic literature, great restaurants and I've watched the world go by, but I've never loved a woman. It's not that I don't "appreciate" the female form, it's just, maybe I'm not meant to be the guy that sweeps a girl off her feet or one that has a girl make his heart stop.

"Mister Masen, Mister McCarty, Mister Hale; which may I get for each of you? I hope the last round was acceptable?" Her voice both startled and disarmed me. This girl could read the dictionary and I would remain enthralled, and her scent, like flowers and strawberries on a warm summer day.

"APPLETINIS!" Emmett always had a way with words

" I don't want a sissy drink!" At least Jasper still had some sense about him, though Em was clearly trying to make sure he didn't remember much of our vacation.

I looked at her name tag, I wanted to say her name, hear it roll of my lips. Isabella. My God. It was perfect. She looked like an Isabella. My Isabella. Hmmph. I could dream.

"Isabella, the previous drinks were fine and excuse my neanderthal brothers. Bring them each another Gin and Tonic and I'll have a Bourbon on the rocks. Thank you."

At that moment McCarty leanded over his lounge like he was about to lose it in the potted palm trees but to some mercy righted himself on the lounge. Isabella paused with a curious look on her face. The look a woman gets when she's trying to remember something or is pondering deep thoughts. I've seen this look before. Esme has it when we're all about to leave the house on a trip and she wonders about the curling iron, the stove and an iron. My God, she's going to cut us off and send us to our cabana, this is going to be mortifying, and when Carslie finds out, shit.

"Are you Alice Brandon's brother?" The angel broke her gaze and spoke, to me. She knows Alice! How! I started scanning memories of girls Alice spent time with back in Forks.

"Arizona!" Emmett please stop saying random dumb shit.

"I thought everyone had finally forgotten that nickname, but yeah that's me, I'm Bella, Alice and I we're close in school. I haven't seen her since she left for college! How is she?" She shook Emmett's hand when he offered it too her at her introduction.

"She's wonderful and I'm the lucky man about to be Mr. Alice!" Jasper's wide grin gave away how much he loved Alice every time someone spoke her name. He really would take her name if she wanted him to, but she was just as excited to be Alice Whitlock. If it were possible for two people to mold themselves into one body, Jasper and Alice would have already been attached. Love like that doesn't happen often.

"Well, that's wonderful! When you talk to her, please tell her Bella Swan sends her best, I miss her! I'll be right back with your Appletinis." She smiled, winked and floated away. I let her take a part of me with her, and she didn't even know it. What am I blabbering about, I'm meant to be alone.

BPOV

They were all great looking guys but I couldn't place the two that looked so familiar until I saw the one about to heave in a palm tree. I flashed back to a summer pool party at Alice's house. It was a rare sunny Saturday in Forks and everyone at the Cullen's was around the backyard having a good time. We were the young ones the older kids couldn't be bothered with as each had their significant other over for the day and were sticking to ourselves until Alice's sisters' boyfriend about lost his lunch and his beers in a potted plant in the landscaping. Whatever triggered this 8 year old memory desperately wanted me to remember.

I hope they didn't think I was trying to flirt with them by asking but it was an attachment to home I actually wanted. Alice was the best friend, she accepted the shy, suffer in silence type of girl that I was and loved me. It all made sense now, how for weeks our manager pressed protocol and talked about the impending important guests. Two days ago he pulled me in the office and informed me that I would be their concierge for their stay and not to let him down. The nauseated look on his face let me know he meant it when he said his job depended on it.

Carslie Cullen owned Isle Esme. Shortly before their wedding Carslie found out that Esme, due to complications from a previous illness would not be able to have children and he resolved to make their life together as fulfilling as possible so that she'd never miss the offspring they would never have. The story is well known amongst the staff and guests; at the time of their honeymoon the island just had a small cabana and some caretakers. Esme fell so in love with it and didn't want to leave. It took all the pull and then some Carslie had to purchase the island over the next year but he did and took Esme back for their first anniversary giving her the deed. After five years of marriage and adopting their first child, Esme and her giving nature, wanted to share the magic of the island with others. Work began to build the resort and was completed two years later.

These guests were important to the resort because they we're the resort! The bronzed gods that had been giving me the drunk eye and running me ragged the past 24 hours were Alice's family! So here goes...

"Are you Alice Brandon's brother?" He looked caught off guard, holy crow maybe I'm wrong, oh no oh no maybe he doesn't want to be spoken to. After what seemed like forever of his piercing green eyes locked on mine, the linebacker of a man righted himself on the lounge and spoke.

"Arizona!" I was right, I knew them, sort of! But I had so hoped that nickname had died, violently! Mike Newton had started it shortly after I arrived in Forks, mocking my paleness and lack of attachment to my previous place of residence. Apparently 4 years removed from high school, it hadn't been forgotten by everyone.

"I thought everyone had finally forgotten that nickname, but yeah that's me, I'm Bella, Alice and I we're close in school. I haven't seen her since she left for college! How is she?" He offered his hand at my introduction at I was thankful he didn't crush it, though he could have. Please piercing green eyes, say something; when he spoke my name moments early to order their drinks I thought my heart was going to stop. However it was the blonde with the thick southern accent that spoke up next.

"She's wonderful and I'm the lucky man about to be Mr. Alice!" Though I didn't know him, I knew he was perfect for her. He was just as enthralled with her as everyone else who had the pleasure of Alice's company and I could tell he would fight a war for her if he had to.

Come on green eyes, your turn. Nothing.

"Well, that's wonderful! When you talk to her, please tell her Bella Swan sends her best, I miss her! I'll be right back with your Appletinis." I said to Emmett with a smile and a wink then walked away to get the guys their drinks. Maybe when I came back green eyes would call me Isabella again.

I headed over to the bar to get the drinks for my guests.

"Hey Riley! Got another order please."

"Alright Bella, man, those guys are putting it away today, your tip better be astronomical!"

"You know I'll share with you."

"Thanks! Here you go, two Gin and Tonics and one Bourbon."

I'd never been so excited to take drinks to guests before in my life. Hopefully this time he wouldn't just glare at me, or be still my heart, say my name again. My hands shook as I carried the tray and prayed fiercely that I wouldn't be wearing them by the time I got to their chairs.

Holy, he's gorgeous, if it weren't for certain I knew he didn't wear glitter, I'd swear he sparkled in the sunlight. _Bella, seriously, you're staring, and did you just say sparkled in reference to a guy. Besides you're the suffer in silence type, don't drag this poor creature into your mess._

"Alright guys, Appletini's are here!" I sat their respective orders down in front of them. I saved his for last so I could look at him the longest. _Bella you shameless flirt!_

"Bella, please sit down and chat with us! I want to hear all about you, and some high school Alice stories." Jasper said with a wink, gesturing to an open chair next to them.

EPOV

I wished she would talk for hours, I couldn't get enough of her. If I could absorb her under my skin and never let her go I'd do it, right at this very moment, but that's ridiculous, no one actually acts like this.

Jasper pummeled her with every question about Alice he could think of and Emmett interjected here and there with questions about what she's been doing since high school.

"So Ari..., Bella, what took you out of Forks and brought you here?"

"I took an internship here and then was offered a job." It was a simple enough answer, but I saw the look on her face and how quickly she looked away. Something happened, something was wrong, and I was going to make it right. The look on her face brought me such pain, I was determined to never see that look ever again.

I was glad when her pager went off. It made the expression, at least for the moment, vanish. She quickly checked our reactions to see if we'd noticed he slight change in mood. Jazz and Em were oblivious to it and I hoped that my face didn't let on.

"I'm sorry guys, it's my boss. I'll check on you in awhile. Page me if you need anything." With that she was gone. What the hell drove this girl two thousand miles from our home? I had to find out...

-xxxx-

"Ahh, Miss Swan, thanks for coming in. How are our VIP's?"

"They're wonderful Aro, drinking out the bar."

"Perfect, just keep them happy."

I turned to leave, but I wondered and had to ask.

"Aro, about the Forks connection..."

"I thought you could use it."

"Thanks." _I think..._

Dinner had been served to the Cullen's cabana and they were stuffed, happy and I assume deliriously drunk so Bree could take over if they had any needs for the night. It was time for me to retire my quarters for a much needed shower. The humidity on this island, along with keeping busy, are the only things that take my mind off home.

After what could have been the most wonderful shower ever, I headed out for my nightly routine, glass of Moscato and watch the waves roll in on the beach. Isle Esme is beautiful sunup to sundown, it's obvious after just a short time there why Carslile purchased it for Esme, and why Esme wanted to share it with the world, but for me, it's at night, when all is quiet but the waves, the beauty inspires me. I almost find the old Bella and get my life figured out.

Tonight however I wasn't thinking to much about myself. Edward Cullen wouldn't leave my thoughts. It had been years since I'd seen him last; he wasn't what I remembered him to be. Of course I thought he was stunning but I also remembered Alice talking about all the girls that called the house and chased him down at school. She said he never wanted all the attention but it kept coming anyways.

The air started to cool and I knew that was my cue to head inside and get ready for bed. As I turned and picked up my chair I saw someone walking down the sand. I knew instantly who it was as the moon reflected off his hair. Holy crow. I was about to come face to face with Edward Cullen.


	2. Chapter 2

EPOV

It had been along day though we hadn't accomplished much other than being drunken idiots at the pool and getting somewhat sun burnt. Being full of dinner and booze and unable to concentrate on work while Emmett woke the dead from his passed out snoring, I decided to take a jog on the beach.

I changed into some suitable running clothes and put my head phones in and slipped out the front door with Jasper and Emmett none the wiser.

I loved this part of the resort the best. What is now the staff housing were the original villas built on the resort, to me it wasn't over run with the stench of tourist like the rest of the place was. It still felt like the Island over here and was usually the quietest.

I figured at the very least I had an hour before Jasper even knew I was gone, and that was if he didn't fall into the same slumber Emmett was currently enjoying. Although they made me promise I wouldn't bring work on the trip with me, I just had to.

Business was booming Masen-Cullen Creativity. My love of the arts and desire to be my own boss lead me to opening my own firm representing artists and their endeavors just out of college. While I had a business degree, really I was the money of the operation. The musical ear came from one of my college buddies James. He loved nothing more than the hunt of being out there and finding the next great artist. Then there's Jane, ten tons of scary packed in the smallest package you've ever seen, she has a way of getting what she needs to from people with her powers of persuasion and is perfect to be making the deals for our artists. The of us have made an unstoppable team and the deals have been rolling in for the past few years.

James had been in the studio with some possible artists to sign and had sent me their demos. He needed my opinion and a jog was the perfect time to listen through them on my iPod. Though he had an ear for the hunt of the talent, it was my judge of people that made the final decision on the new artists. I'd been hitting the sand for around a half hour when I saw the occupied lounge chair up ahead. Turning around seemed like the best option, not waiting to run into someone and make idle chit-chat, that was until the moonlight hit that perfect humidity riddled chestnut hair. Isabella...

Other than her disarming big brown eyes my only other coherent thought I could put together as I slowed to a walk was how bad I must smell between the sweat and alcohol coming from my pores. I would have to stay a few steps back from her.

The closer I got the moonlight seemed to frame her perfectly, and her scent floated about leaving strawberries. She looked just as beautiful now in a tank top and shorts and she did dressed up for work. Now what on earth would I say to her?

"Hi Isabella, What are you doing out this way?" _Are you kidding me? She lives over here you idiot. She's going to think I'm drunk! Or stupid!_

"I could ask you the same thing, I live over here." For as simple as I felt in that moment, her smile and wink put me back at ease from my verbal diarrhea.

"It's my favorite time of day with the best spot and view right here" she said pointing to her surroundings "not to mention it's right out my front door and free!"

"Well not totally free, you did earn it helping nearly destroy Emmett's liver today." And then it happened, I made her laugh so hard in that moment, she snorted. All I could do was smirk and run my hand through my hair, it was adorable. She was mortified, but that made it all the more enthralling.

"Oh gosh, um, I don't know where that came from." Then if she couldn't get any more adorable, she bit her lip. I wondered at that moment if her lounge could hold us both because if she didn't let go of that bottom lip I was going to be tackling her.

"What were you listening to?"

"Just some demos for work, even on vacation I can't escape it" I pulled one ear bud up to my ear to see who was playing. Jessica Stanley, James had spotted her in a karoke bar and brought her in. He had been raving about her for weeks.

"She sounds beautiful, you feel what she's saying."

"So should I sign her?"

"Sign her? You're a record executive?"

"I work at a firm that represents musicians, artists and writers as well as has it's own record label. So I've got some say in the decisions." I wasn't exactly lying to her, and I was surprised she didn't know, but then it has been almost 2 years since she'd been home, the time during which we'd taken off and we were up in Seattle. It was refreshing that she didn't know my life plastered in the tabloids back home. There was some peace in that for me.

"We she definitely has my vote, and I'd buy her CD"

"We'll it's settled then, she has my vote too." I made a mental note to email James about Jessica. I was surprised how quickly the decision came, usually I weighed heavenly about all our demos, but with Isabella's approval it came so easily.

Just then she stifled a gigantic yawn. We had worked the poor creature to exhaustion.

"Excuse me."

"Isabella..."

"Bella, please, call me Bella."

"Okay Bella, I'm so sorry we ran you to death the past day, you must be exhausted."

" No you guys have been fun, the sun always gets to me during the days, and being out here just lulls me right to sleep."

"Well you won't have to worry about us tomorrow, we're going surfing with Casius."

While I hated to see her frown, it brought me some pleasure the possibility she might be sad not seeing me, us.

"I got the day off tomorrow, I wondered how that happened with you guys here."

My internal monologue waged war on whether to ask her to go with us or not. It was her day off, and it's not like anyone would dare say anything to her about fraternizing with guests.

"So how are you spending your day off Bella?"

"Oh the usual thrilling stuff, laundry, answering emails, cleaning my place."

She sounded busy, or maybe just not wanting to go with us. Who was I kidding? I was creating something in my head with this girl and she'd barely spoken to me for a total of ten minutes.

"Well I'll let you get back to your music and run, I'll see you later Edward."

"Good night Bella, sweet dreams."

With that I put my ear buds back in and started away. About fifteen steps away I stopped and turned around. If she was still standing there I was going to go back and invite her to come with us or at the very least talk to her more.

Chair in hand Bella was just getting to her porch. I sighed and continued away.


	3. Chapter 3

BPOV

I didn't even know a frown came to my face when he mentioned their plans for the following day but judging from his reaction I think he caught it. At that point I blushed, profusely. If it wasn't for the cover of night I might have lit up a room with my glow. When he asked me what I was doing for the day I rattled off a usual list of things people need to do on their day off though not trying to sound too busy in case he wanted to ask me to go. It wasn't my intention to send him on his way, but I had the feeling we were heading to an uncomfortable silence so I gave him his out and started to ready myself to go inside.

"Well I'll let you get back to your music and run, I'll see you later Edward."

"Good night Bella, sweet dreams." Sweet dreams! _Pick yourself out of the sand Bella and close your mouth, you're attracting flies!_

He put his ear buds in and started back the direction he came and I started up towards my porch. Right before I hit my wooden steps I could have sworn I saw him stopped out of the corner of my eye and I stopped to. Sadly when I looked his way it was all my imagination, he was still headed in the opposite direction.

Between the glass of wine, my exhaustion as well as the fact it was 2am, I fell asleep quickly but it wouldn't be a night I'd soon forget, it was the first night I dreamed of Edward.

~xxxxx~

The sun shone brightly on my face making me wish I'd closed my curtains before I went to sleep. Nature's alarm clock was forcing me out of bed after only five hours of sleep if you could call it that. I'd woken up three times during the night, each time swearing Edward was in the room with me, each time shaking my sleepy head because my only company was the crashing waves outside my window. I unwound myself from the sheets and went to take care of nature. I was brushing my teeth when I heard a knock at the door. I checked my phone to see if I'd missed a call from the main villa. _Please I do not want to work today..._Through the peep hole I saw Leah, one of our serving staff. With a tray.?

"Hi Leah! What's up?"

"Hi Bella, Someone ordered breakfast for you!"

I was reminded of how we have the best kitchen staff as I gazed hungrily at the perfectly cooked eggs, bacon, toast and giant glass of orange juice with an umbrella in it. My stomach monster grumbled its approval.

"It looks great but there must be some mistake, who on this island would send me breakfast?"

"Nope no mistake, there's a note!" Upon further inspection of the tray along with the delicious food was what looked like two Aspirin, a blue iPod and a note with elegant script on the outside, "_Bella"._

_ "_Well I guess it's for me after all, thanks Leah, I'll see you later_."_

_ "_Welcome Bella, see ya!" Leah was off with a smile, girl was a better sufferer in silence than me, and that's saying a lot. All the staff knew her drama, my saving grace was they didn't know mine. She loved it so much here she encouraged her cousin Emily to come work with her and lo and behold not a few weeks later, Sam her long term boyfriend broke up with her for Emily. He kept rambling something about fate and destiny, praying the rest of the female staff wouldn't be brought to uprising.

The breakfast tray was the perfect excuse to crawl lazily back in bed for awhile, the laundry and dusting could wait just a little bit longer. Heeding my chief of police father's warning of never excepting things from strangers, I went for the note first.

_**Bella,**_

_**I hope that you enjoy your day off and your breakfast.**_

_**I don't know about you, but white wine gives me a headache. Please take the Aspirin if you need them. There's no sense wasting a beautiful day with the nuisance of a pounding head. **_

_**Your input on my iPod selections last night was much appreciated. Please listen to the songs if you have a moment and tell me what you think. **_

_**It was a pleasure running into you on the beach last evening.**_

_**Sincerely, **_

_**Edward A. Masen**_

So formal. I blushed so hard my face hurt, but I loved every second of it. Through the note I could almost hear his voice and see his crooked smile. The intimate knowledge that white wine gives him headaches felt like I had a part of him. I popped in the ear buds and took a bit of eggs. Mmmmmm...heaven.

A girls warm voice filled me ears, it was the same song I'd heard a snippet of last night. Her voice resonated with me just as strongly as it did the previous evening. She had something I wanted and it floated perfectly through the song.

"_The easy silence you create for me_

_It's okay when there's nothing more to say to me_

_And the peaceful quiet you create for me_

_And the way you keep the world at bay for me."_

For years, even before leaving Forks, my mind had no peace. Everything played over and over with no pause. My parents rocky relationship, my relationship with Jacob being no better, being the new girl outsider, what to do with my life after college, it didn't stop. I longed for nothing more than just a moment for my mind to stop. I longed for what this girl sang of. This song, this girl was definitely a yes, I could put this song on repeat and float away.

The rest of the CD was a hodgepodge of different sounds and artists. I made notes of what I liked and didn't, being rather meticulous, secretly hoping Edward would appreciate and be impressed by my interest and insights. My breakfast too was equally enjoyable, much better than the corn flakes I more than likely would have eaten. I'm not much of a cook, even when I have the opportunity. Laundry called, or else tomorrow I'd be reduced to traipsing through the Villa in my bathing suit.

EPOV

At 5:45am I slipped out of bed and the cabana quietly and went to the kitchen. I was thrilled to hear Marcus' booming voice behind the kitchen doors. Marcus had been the head chef at Villa Esme for many years. We couldn't understand how he got into cooking, he looked like he should have been in security for how large he was, but that burly exterior had a soft spot for two things, cooking and his wife.

"Marcus! Can a man get a favor?" I asked with a smile.

"Edward, he boomed. Great to see you my boy! What can I do for you?" The pat on the back I received was enough to put a dent in one of the stainless steel appliances.

"I'd like to send breakfast to my, uhhh, ummm, to our personal concierge. We ran her ragged yesterday and she's off today since we're surfing; I, we, would like to do something nice for her." I silently prayed he wouldn't catch my verbal missteps.

"My pleasure, I'll whip her up a classic and have one of the servers take it over shortly. It's so nice that you...three...want to do something for her." With that small studder I knew he'd caught my earlier inability to hide my true intentions. " Bella is a darling girl and a hard worker but she seems lonely, some of your family's compassion would probably do her a world of good." I appreciated how he cared for her, she seemed to need it being so far away from home, whatever reasons, but I was worried that others too had noticed how worried and far away she seemed sometimes.

"May I leave this to go on the tray please?" I laid the note, iPod and small cup with the Aspirin on the counter and slid it forward.

"Of course my boy and don't be a stranger while you're here, okay?"

"Thanks Marcus, you're the best."

I made it back to our cabana only to catch Emmett sleepily emerging from his room and padding across the hall to the bathroom. Emmett's resiliency surprised me. Between the early heat of the day and the rolling waves of the water, coupled with the brewery he consumed yesterday, I suspected we'd be watching him turn green all day if he even made it outside. Yet here he was almost ready to take some waves.

"You read for this buddy?" With the question he couldn't resist making rock hands to express his excitement for the upcoming day.

"Not as ready as you are apparently."

"So where were you at? Please tell me I didn't even notice you picked up a girl, spent the night with her and are just now rolling in!"

"No Emmett, I did not pick up a girl, spend the night with her and finish my walk of shame just as you came stumbling to the hall. Who do you think got you home yesterday, tried to feed you dinner and left Aspirin and Gatorade on your night stand?"

His big grin always took my aggravation for his occasional word vomit away immediately. Em never intended for the things that came out of his mouth to hurt people, he just didn't always think before they slipped out. In the end he was family and I couldn't imagine anyone else I would want to have my back.

"You want some coffee?"

"Love some!" and with that Em disappeared into the bathroom and I headed to the kitchen.

Jazz wandered in sleepily once the coffee scent pulled him out of bed.

"Thanks for the Aspirin Dad." Sarcastic ass.

"You're welcome Jazz, you ready for today."

"Absolutely! Alice told me to be careful surfing today when she called last night, and I swear I didn't tell her we were going. I've never figured out how she just knows things sometimes. It's almost scary! She was mumbling something about me not being Southern Shark Bait. I assured her nothing would happen to me and she calmed down."

If Ali could see the future then Jazz's specialty was his ability to be the walking chill pill. He could always bring the party to life or calm a crowd when necessary. He was amazing around Masen-Cullen even with the most difficult artist. Even the most raucous of tantrums was diffused within moments of Jasper stepping in. I guaranteed him a job the second he officially moved if he wanted it.

We ate some breakfast and waited for Caius to pick us up. He had worked at the resort for as long as I could remember taking care of all of the water activities. Surfing came as natural to him as walking and when we caught up to him our first day here posed the challenge of whether the young boys could hang with the old man. Since Em was a round, the second the gauntlet was thrown down he picked it up. A challenge was never left unaccepted. So here we are surfing today, Em and I had been out on the waves before but Jasper never had, hence Alice's worry we'd let her future mister become fish food.

I craned my neck from the jeep as we drove past the staff housing just hoping Bella might be on her porch or sitting in the sun on the beach. On second thought, from the alabaster porcelain tone of her skin I doubt she did much sunbathing. Hopefully I could come up with a good excuse to get to see her today.

The beach was littered with umbrellas and guests, a day was perfect for any beach activity. Caius gave Jasper some on shore and shallow water instructions while Em and I paddled out into the surf. We rode a small wave back in and walked over to check on the lesson. Our skin already glistened in the sun from the combination of suntan lotion, salt water and sand; being covered in this is a small price to pay to enjoy a day like this. Jazz seemed ready to give the waves a shot, at least something small and close to shore.

Em and I paddled out further both to stay behind Jazz but to also catch something larger as the waves started to pick up. Paddling with the flow of the water I picked up a good size wave and stood up. My full concentration was broke by sun gleaming off chestnut hair and a blue bikini on the shore, my Bella! Without chance to right myself I felt my board coming forward and my feet slipping followed by pounding of water, blackness and quiet.

JPOV

Em had just come in to shore as Caius and I were running back out. We had seen Edward go down but couldn't figure out why. All we knew was he went down hard, were certain his board hit him and hadn't seen him surface yet. He looked at the blankness of my face,

"It's Ed."

His board hit the sand and we were all back in the surf followed by life guards.


	4. Chapter 4

BPOV

The sound of the surf was just too distracting, all I could think about was Edward, Emmett and Jasper surfing. Thanking him for the breakfast and returning the iPod with my reviews would be the perfect chance to get to see him today. I'd wait til late afternoon and head over to their cabana and maybe catch them after surfing. It seemed perfectly logical, it wasn't like I was just showing up unannounced, returning his property and properly thanking him for breakfast was more than a valid reason. However it was only 11 in the morning, meaning I had plenty of time to get through until then and the hands on my clock were not cooperating. Neither were the sound of the waves.

I picked up my shoulder bag and headed to the main villa to do some work in the office. By the time I answered emails and did the other concierge's schedules I surely would be able to waste an hour if not two. Walking through the lobby and back to our offices I noticed Aro pacing feverishly in front of his office door. Having had the opportunity to witness something not going Aro's way previously, I decided to avoid him for a few moments in hopes whatever the situation may be, it diffused itself quickly.

After reading two brief emails from my mother who is managing to repel technology less and less these days, I decided to go check on Aro. The bad vibe in the air was practically rattling the walls. As I plodded down the hall and caught his gaze and knew something was terribly wrong.

"Aro..."

"There's been an accident in the surf, someone's missing. The life guards are searching the water now. Someone in his party said they think he might have taken a good whack to the head with his board." I knew now how grave the concern was. Someone coming off their board or being swept into the water is one thing, someone going into the water unconscious is a much more serious situation.

"We have some of the best guards in the world Aro, I hear the medics pulling up to the shore, I'm certain everything is going to be..."

"Bella, it's one of the Cullen's boys..."

And my heart stopped.

JPOV

The helplessness of the situation was overwhelming. We were watching a crew of life guards search helplessly for my brother and they wouldn't allow us back in the water. I put my hand on Em's massive shoulder to try and calm him and I could feel the terror radiating from him. His feelings mirrored my own. I flashed back two months to an afternoon in Edward's office with both Em and I as well as Carslile and Esme. It wasn't often that Dad and Mom told us they were coming to see us at work, so when they did we cleared our schedules.

Being in the business and being as attractive as Edward was, worked against him when it came to the gossip pages. He was always dating someone new, breaking someone's heart or causing a stir at a club. While this might be true of many of the people in our line of work, Edward was the exact opposite. His nights were spent quiet and reserved not tearing up strip clubs. He'd dated no one besides Tanya on and off since high school and the vile girl had burnt him more times than any of us cared to count. It was painfully obvious he didn't love her, we just assumed that some times his loneliness took over his common sense.

The latest scandal rocked us all especially hard. One rag had personal photos of Edward and his parents, no doubt stolen by the hag and sold, accompanying a story about how after his father passed his mother was abusive and died a drug addicted prostitute. The business had been going so well that Edward was almost coming out of his self induced shell, until that mess hurtled him back in.

Their phone calls to Edward had gone unanswered for weeks and they were about to do something about it. Esme's kind and compassionate voice broke the silence.

"My boys, you work so hard and don't deserve this despicable attention, especially you my sweet Edward. All of you need to take a break. Carslile and I have decided we're sending you to the Island for 3 weeks. We won't take no for an answer."

"I appreciate what you both are trying to do here, but I can't just leave my company.."

"Now Edward", Carslile's firm tone rang through "we've spoken with Jane and she agrees as well as assures us they are able to function with all of you checking in remotely. Please don't make me bring her in here to sway your decision." The subtle threat was enough to make all of us wince.

I had never had the pleasure since meeting Alice of getting to travel to Isle Esme and I was thrilled with their generosity. When I looked at Em and saw the corners of his lips about to form his huge excited grin, I knew all we had to do was convince Edward.

"And besides, Esme chimed back in, I haven't heard a word from you or Emmett about planning a bachelor party for Jasper. He needs some bonding time with you guys before he becomes Alice's lawfully wedded shopping partner."

"Alright, alright. I'm not saying yes, but I'll think about it." That was a close to a yes as we were going to get from Edward. Isle Esme here we come!

I was pulled from the memory when I saw one life guards with a red and black surf board and the other dragging a seemingly unresponsive Edward to the shore. As they laid him down on the sand medics hurried in. He had a massive gash down his left temple but I saw his chest rise and fall slowly.

They checked his vitals quickly and bandaged the gash on his head. Attempts to fully bring him around however were met with indistinct mumbles.

"Mmm...ela...uhhhh...ela...mmmmm." At least it was something, he was alive. Medics placed him on a gurney to leave for the hospital as Aro and Bella pushed their way through the gathered crowd. Bella met eyes with Em and I and choked back a sob. In an act of calming comfort I stroked her shoulder, sadly none came to her. I was however overwhelmed by agony and the most engulfing sense of love I'd ever felt.

BPOV

The moment Aro said it was one of the Cullen boys, I knew that Edward was missing in the water. If I took off running it would take me less than two minutes to get down to the beach, and that was exactly what I did. My stomach sickened when I saw the gathered crowd and a few steps in front of them, Jasper and Emmett heads hung and shoulders hunched. Aro and I pushed through and saw Edward surrounded by medics. I had to look away, the anguish seeing him bleeding and lifeless was too much.

"Mmm...ela...uhhhh...ela...mmmmm."

The slight turn of his head and his incoherent mumbles were the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen or heard. Although it was something, he just didn't seem to be coming around. My gaze locked with Emmett and and Jasper and I had to choke back a sob. Between my worry over Edward I was pained that I had secretly hoped it was one of them who was missing in the surf and not him. Yet here we stood in a cruel twist of fate, all of us just wanting Edward back, each in our own capacity. As they placed him on a gurney, Jasper rubbed my shoulder caring and calmingly.

And then, like a freight train with no whistle, I was overtaken by the realization I loved Edward and he might be dying.


	5. Chapter 5

BPOV

They opened the doors and readied Edward to go in the ambulance. I don't what prompted Jasper to do what he did next, but I'd never be able to repay him for it. The medic motioned to the two boys to get in the ambulance and make the ride to the hospital with them. As they were walking, Jazz turned around and grabbed my hand.

"Come on sis!"

A medic shut the doors behind us and ran to the passenger side of the ambulance. They feverishly continued monitoring Edward's vitals tend to the wound on his head.

"His lungs sound good, I don't think he took on a dangerous amount of water."

"Pulse is strong."

"Pupils are reactive, but he's still out cold, he'll have to have a CAT scan to check for any internal bleeding."

The discussion was reassuring, yet we remained concerned because he hadn't really come around yet. I sat comforted between Emmett and Jasper's large frames with a hand on each of their knees. Both had gently placed a hand on top of mine. While the drive to the main island was no longer than fifteen minutes, it felt like an eternity. _Edward please, just wake up!_

~xxxxxx~

We sat for what seemed to be an eternity in a small, sterile waiting room. None of us had anything to say but idle chatter, trying to pass the time. Finally a nurse approached us.

"You may come see him now." She lead us back the hallway to room 1901. "The doctor will be in to talk to you shortly. Mister McCarty we were able to get a hold of Dr. Cullen as you asked and will continue update him on Mister Masen's condition until they arrive."

Emmett and Jasper both shook their heads with a smile.

"Uh oh big guy, leave it to us to ruin their vacation to the Grand Cayman."

"No worries Jazz, though we're probably going to take a tongue lashing from mom for the surfing."

"I'll take mom any day over what Alice is going to have to say about all this."

I loved hearing about their family, the love they shared between them was unbreakable and I could feel the pangs of jealousy in my chest. Edward had more color than when we'd seen him last and his head was surrounded by sterile white gauze. Machines beeped a steady rhythm while monitoring his breathing and heart rate. I kept a few steps behind to let the boys go in first. Jasper just laid his hands on Edward's shoulder and arm, while Emmett and his way with words spoke first.

"Dude, you look like hell and you're ruining our vacation, you're really going to need to wake up." Ah Emmett, always a way with words. Both however were unable to control their laughter at the comment. They say that people in comas can hear what's going on around them. I was certain that if this was true, Edward just mentally tugged his hair and gave the boys his crooked grin. Emmett then looked up to see me still standing in the door way and reached his big arm out to me.

"And Edward, you're not making a very good second impression on Bella with your mad surfing skills." Oh Emmett!

"lla..."

Did he just say something?

"Ed" Jasper squeezed his hand. "What did you just say?"

"ella..."

Jasper giggled and grinned widely. "Well Em, he's happy to see one of us, lets go call mom and dad to let them know he's coming around. The two love birds can have some alone time."

_How on earth! _I thought to myself! _How did he know what I was feeling_! Both boys left the room with huge grins on their faces to go take their verbal beating from Carslile and Esme.

"Edward, it's Bella, I'm right here." _Could he really be asking for me? _He didn't reply, but he lightly squeezed my fingers in his hand. It was like an electric shock pulsed through me, and I knew I'd never be able to live without it.

The boys came back in looking a little sheepish, Carslile and Esme must have really let them have it. We sat there for hours talking to each other and to Edward. Occasionally he would mumble something back or shift in his spot but never really made any great strides towards coming around. Emmett's stomach growled like an angry grizzly bear and he and Jasper excused themselves to the cafeteria to get something to eat. There was so much I could talk to Edward about, but I didn't really know what to say. What if he was just trying to be friendly with the breakfast and the music? Maybe it wasn't my name is was trying to say earlier. I began anyway.

"My mom was, well, I guess flighty is the nicest word. Our roles were always reversed, parent and child. It is probably why I always have to take care of other people and not myself. My running away from situations I don't like is an inherited trait from her also. Every time she didn't like something or someone she just left, that is until she met Phil. Which is how I came back to living in Forks and eventually wound up here.

Jake and I had know each other from birth our parents were the best of friends. I'd see him every summer I came to visit Charlie, that's my dad, he's the Chief of Police in Forks, you've probably seen or heard of him. Well, when I moved back in with Charlie, Jake was the only person I knew in town besides my dad. We always spent time together, I'd hang out with his friends down on the reservation. It didn't seem overwhelming then, we didn't go to school together. He went to the reservation school and I went to Forks Schools of course, that's how I met your sister, who by the way I absolutely adore. In all honesty I can say she's the only real friend I've ever had. Anyways, sorry.

When graduation was coming around and I started looking for colleges I was really surprised when Jake started looking too and at the same places I was. If any had asked, I guess I would have said

he was my boyfriend but I would have been kidding myself looking back on it. He was, no he is a great friend, but that's it. There isn't a spark when I touch him, _I smiled to myself_, I don't feel like I have to catch my breath when he looks at me. The unequivocal love just isn't there. In the end though I guess all the heartbreak really is on me; it would have been far more fair of me to let him go rather than keeping him around. Again, sorry, I lost my track. I chose the University of Washington because it was close to home, I knew Jake was just going to be with me, but he needed to be close to his dad since Billy was now confined to a wheelchair and going to be home alone.

I let the whole facade go one for nearly four years before I finally couldn't take it anymore. Even then, rather than being an adult and having the "it's not you, it's me conversation", I run hard and fast to a resort in the middle of paradise over 2000 miles from home to avoid it. Then to compound my horrible actions rather than staying 3 months, they offer me a job and I take it. Once a month I feed the poor boy an excuse of why he can't come visit and he buys it!"

At this point I had to shake the tears away. Til a few hit his delicate long fingers I don't think I realized how many had fallen. I wiped his hand and wiped my face. The story had never been told out loud before; somehow in my head I hadn't sounded like such the bad guy, but now hearing with my own two ears, I hated myself, but I was determined to continue. The next part of my story was the best.

"But then, a week ago I get my schedule from Aro and I see that I'm assigned to some VIP guests. Here you guys are, running me ragged and almost hurling in our plant life, and you're from home, from where I'm running. For once though, the thought of home is okay. I almost feel whole. It's nice to see Emmett again, I'm so glad Alice has found someone who is so great and loves her completely. Then there's you, with your green eyes, and your running in the moon light, your music, and breakfast in bed, _snif snif,_ and then as soon as I can't stop thinking about you, YOU! You have to go and nearly get yourself killed on a fucking surf board! I just ran down that beach, do you know how long it's been since I've run! When I get there you're out cold and gushing blood! I hate blood! We're lucky I wasn't in an ambulance too! Damnit Edward!"

Now I'm practically wailing. Nurses are going to come in and drag me out. My hands are shaking, and tears are dripping from me. A weak hand reaches over and brushes a tear from cheek.

"Please don't cry Bella, I love you and I'm here."

Though they were a bit dull at the moment, those green eyes we're still the most beautiful I'd ever seen.


End file.
